Killian Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he's coming soon. ) |marital status= Married |alias= * Killi (by most people) * KD (initialed name, sometimes) * Kade (from initialed name) * Kadie (by his mother and his granddad, from initialed name) * "Bella come le stelle" (by Vincenzo, beautiful like the stars) * Pretty boy (by Veleria) * Caro (by Enzo, especially when extremely drunk) * Nobel |Died = |Title = * * * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human ( traits, ancestry) |gender=Male |hair= Black |height = 6'2" |eyes= Brown |skin= Medium brown |hidef= |family= * Vincenzo Soranzo (husband) * Michael Findlay (father) † * Keely Scamander (mother) † *Newton Scamander (maternal grandfather) *Porpentina Scamander (maternal grandmother) * Kevin Findlay (paternal grandfather) * Eileen Findlay (née O'Niell) (paternal grandmother) * Martin Findlay (paternal uncle) † *Brenna Scamander (maternal aunt) *Albion Scamander (maternal uncle) *Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † *Rolf Scamander (maternal cousin) † *Arlen Scamander (maternal cousin) *Artemis Scamander (maternal cousin) *Nimiane Scamander (maternal cousin) *Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (cousin-in-law) *Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (maternal cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née Weasley) (maternal cousin) * Patrick Scamander (maternal uncle) † * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(maternal cousin) * Lucy Scamander (maternal cousin) * Cygnus Scamander (maternal cousin) *Theseus Scamander (maternal great-uncle) *Queenie Goldstein (maternal great-aunt) *Athena Scamander (maternal great-grandmother) † *Gerald Goldstein (maternal great-grandfather) † *Gail Goldstein (maternal great-grandmother) † * Cillian O'Niell (paternal great-grandfather) † * Ailís O'Niell (paternal great-grandmother) † |hidem= |Animagus= Cinnamologus |Boggart= |jukebox = Tiny Dancer (Elton John) |Wand= * , 14¾, , runes carved into it, painted with silver in these bits to make them stand out, decorated with a string of fine green beads for the sake of house pride. * Cinnamon, 12½", and , has a tendency to go missing if one fails to keep an eye on it, has a delicately carved pattern on it, decorated with purple topshells. Covered intermittently with silver, purple and pink glitter paint (rarely, inherited from his mother) |Patronus= Cinnamologus |hidea= |job= * * Author (of several books on the subject of ) |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch team (chaser) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury (supporter) |hideg= sjjdhdddgd}} Killian "Killi" Duncan Scamander (born 6th January, 1979) is a , born to Michael Findlay and Keely Scamander, making him the grandson of the famous Newton Scamander. He was born in his father's home village, Luss in Scotland, while his mother and father were trying to take a photograph of a particularly illusive . In later life Killian has developed a name for himself in the field of , writing several books on his discoveries in the field, including one on strange uses for the feathers of cinnamon birds alone. He's also known for making several breakthrough changes to , decreasing pain associated with transformation, and making it less hard on the system. Killian attended from between the years and , and he was sorted into , though the hat did consider for a few minutes. Naturally his best subject was . Though it wasn't because of the teacher he had for it, with being generally quite unpleasant, not that he faced as much of the issues people in other houses did from him, being the house the professor was in at shcool. He did well in other subjects, of course, including and , both of which were somewhat family specialties; both came in handy when it came to his main field of study. During his second year, Killian made it onto the as a , and played throughout the rest of his school years alongside his cousin Artemis Scamander and Finley Lupin. Killi was involved in the Muggle-Born Network during the course of the , aiding with the smuggling of and other attacked groups from the clutches of the controlled . During the war, he lost a great deal of his family, much like in the first, including his aunt and uncle as well as his elder cousin Rolf (whose body he was forced to help 'dispose' of). His family also believed they had lost him for nearly a year. He was presumed dead for just over eight months during the war, as he went missing when he was captured for information. When he didn't return or contact anyone, people feared the worst. He ended up being kept at in order for him to be there to brew for Draco Malfoy. His "incentive" to get it right was being locked in with him during the full moon. The result was that he was scratched a few times, but never bitten, giving him partial lycanthropy. He was present and participated in the on the side of the Muggle-Born Network, and by proxy the . While he was no highly-skilled , he held his own, surviving and managing to take on a few of the lower-level fairly effectively, though he did suffer some injury receiving a nasty burn on his left arm from a nasty curse from Karppinen, which caused him to nearly lose it. Killian is a member of the and the Findlay Family. Biography Early Life Killian "Killi" Duncan Scamander is a born in Luss, to Keely Scamander and Michael Findlay. His parents, however, only got to be there for him for a year, before they were murdered by Lucius Malfoy and Petra. This was in part due to their connection to the , and partly due to a long-standing obsession Lucius had with Keely and the rest of the Scamander clan. At the time they were attacked, both being magi-wildlife photographers, Keely and Michael were tryingto take a picture of a particularly illusive kelpie. They'd sent Killian to spend some time with his aunt and cousins in Kenmere, as they thought he might have something to do with why the kelpie was so hard to find (baby noisesnot being very stealthy). Hogwarts Years Early Years Fifth Year Sixth Year (Umbridge's Reign) Seventh Year Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Imprisonment at Malfoy Manor Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology *''Killian'' is an Anglicised variant of Cillian, likely from the Gaelic ceall meaning "church". It was the name of a 7th Century Irish saint. Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Killian. (Last accessed 10th Oct 2017) Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Cillian. (Last accessed 10th Oct 2017) Killian was named this after his paternal great-grandfather. Trivia References Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Chasers Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Scamander Family Category:Findlay family Category:Goldstein Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:Wizards Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Quidditch Players Category:Potioneers Category:Good at Potions Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Partial Lycanthropy Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Malfoy Manor Captives Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Part-Veela Category:Part-Human Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Slytherin Quidditch Captain Category:Veela Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation